darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Notes (k-z)
Zemouregal's Notes Part II are found inside Zemouregal's base (Under chaos temple in the Wilderness). They contain notes on several Mahjarrat, continuing from notes (a-j). Transcript Notes on my fellow Mahjarrat: Khazard Khazard is the youngest of our race on RuneScape. He was born towards the end of the God Wars, shortly before the death of his mother, Palkeera. Under Hazeel's tutelage, he is becoming a force to be reckoned with. This young Mahjarrat is proving adept at manipulating weak-minded humans. As such, he has built up a sizeable territory and following. Kharshai A Mahjarrat of merely average power. Generally has kept himself out of trouble by going along with the majority, but with no specific close allies, he could be in danger at some point. Strangely, Kharshai has disappeared. I did not think him so weak that he would be one of the Mahjarrat who chose to miss the last Ritual. Maybe I overestimated him. Lamistard A fairly weak Mahjarrat. I don't like him much, though like most of us these days, he is at least Zamorak-aligned. Could be the next one we choose to lose the next fight. Well he failed to turn up this time. Guess he knew he was in trouble. Haha, what do you know - the sniveling weasel tunneled into my basement. He's my prisoner now. Well it's an easy decision to make him the next sacrifice and my fellow Mahjarrat seem happy to go along with this one. Lamistard terminated in RuneScape's 16th Ritual. Lucien Lucien is a powerful mage and my cousin. I trust him at least as much as any of the others - which still isn't very much. Lucien seems to have been getting very powerful of late. Lucien is now getting exceedingly powerful. I'd love to know how. I guess I should try to be nice to him for a bit. This sentence only appears if you read the notes after completing While Guthix Sleeps Mizzarch Mizzarch is rather weak and has no particular allies. He seems an easy target for the sacrifice. Mizzarch terminated in RuneScape's 15th Ritual Ralvash An individual of average power. He's an ugly fellow, I think his eye sockets are too close together. Ralvash terminated in RuneScape's 17th Ritual. Sliske One of the more powerful of our number. Sliske has particularly strong shapeshifting capabilities and powers over shadows. I would love to catch this guy, but he's a slippery fellow. Wahisietel A Mahjarrat of average power. Keeps himself to himself mostly. Rumours are that he may have Zarosian sympathies. That would be a fun rumour to further spread. The more the others have reasons to distrust each other, the better. Zemouregal This is me. I am amazing. Trivia * Although Zamorak is a Mahjarrat, he is not mentioned on this list, probably because Zemouregal made the notes after Zamorak became a god. * Lucien's daughter Moia is not on the list. Perhaps Zemouregal doesn't view her as a true Mahjarrat, since she is half human. Category:Texts and tomes